


Treasure Chest

by WastingYourGum



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Round 6 of the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo. Prompt: Chest.</p><p>John finds a large chest in his parent's attic but it's a few years before he puts it to good use... by having a friend over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Chest

It was love at first sight.

John had come up to his parent's attic hoping to find some decent sized boxes and suitcases for his move to university. It was a warm late-summer day and dust motes created mesmerising patterns in the shafts of sun thrown by the small skylight windows. He moved aside some bags of old clothes and there it was, beautifully picked out in golden light.

"Mum!"

"Yes dear?"

"Whose chest is this?"

"Chest?"

"Yeah, big old thing buried at the back. It's got a crest on the lid with a snake on it."

He heard the creak of his Mum climbing the stepladder before her head poked through the hatch. "Oh that! That was your great uncle--, no your great _great_ uncle's. He was in the Army."

John swiped some of the dust off the top before lifting the lid. It was filled with old blankets and bedding. "It's cool - can I have it for going to uni?"

"Oh love, it's far too big! Unless you want us to just put you inside it and send you in the post?" She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Aww, please?"

"No John, I know you'd take good care of it but we don't have any idea who you'll be rooming with - or even what size your room is! I'd be worried about something happening to it. It is a family heirloom after all."

John grudgingly gave in. "OK."

"Maybe when you have a place of your own one day?"

"Sure. What about these boxes? Can I use them?"

"Of course! Let me give you a hand…"

John forgot all about the chest after that - until he had to clear out his parents house after his Mum's death. He smiled as he lifted the dust sheet covering it. The "crest" on the top was much more familiar now - he'd worn it on his arm for years.

His room at Baker Street was big enough to accommodate it; the tricky part was getting it up there. Fortunately John knew just the man to give him a helping hand.

The promise of a free curry got Greg to not only help with the heavy lifting but also secured the use of his car. John was fairly certain Greg was hoping to be on a promise for more than just Indian takeaway if the way he kept stealing glances at John's arse was anything to go by.

John sneaked a few looks of his own at the way Greg's biceps and pectoral muscles shifted under his tight black t-shirt and decided Greg might well be on to something.

It took a while - including stopping halfway for a breather once they'd got the chest up to the first landing outside the kitchen - but eventually they finished manoeuvring it up the narrow stairs and put it into place at the foot of John's bed. They both half collapsed over the top of it, faces red with exertion and hair damp with sweat..

"Bloody hell, John - you sure there's not a body in here?" Greg panted.

"Completely empty, I promise," John replied. He gestured for Greg to stand up then flipped the lid open to illustrate his point.

"So what are you going to put in it?"

"Oh, you know. Clothes, odds and ends…misbehaving Detective Inspectors." John grinned at the raised eyebrows he got at that remark.

"Not sure it's quite _that_ big." Greg said doubtfully.

John stepped in front of him and slid his hands round Greg's hips and into the back pockets of his jeans. He gave his backside a firm squeeze. "I could fold you up very tightly."

Greg smiled. "I'm sure you could - but it would be a shame to have to drill air holes through that gorgeous old wood."

" _Pffft_ " John scoffed. "Why would I bother with those?"

"Oh thanks!" Greg laughed.

"No, you're right - it would be too dangerous." He took his hands out of Greg's pockets and stroked his fingers up and down his arms. "Shame though. I can just imagine you, tied up all nice and tight, locked away in my chest so I can take you out and play with you whenever I want."

He suddenly spun Greg around, grabbed his wrists and forced his hands together behind his back. He tugged down on them forcing Greg to bend backwards slightly and allowing John to speak directly into his ear. "Blindfolded, gagged, that big vibrator you like so much shoved up your arse, keeping you open and ready for me."

Greg groaned and closed his eyes. John knew the idea turned him on just as much.

"My own personal fuck toy. Just think - I could have you trussed up in there, aching hard, desperate to come… And all the while I'm sitting downstairs having a nice cup of tea with Sherlock - and he'd never know."

"Christ, John." Greg was breathing harder for a completely different reason now.

"Hell - I could ask him to come up here for something. Sit on top of that chest while he's talking to me. I'd just keep turning that vibrator up a notch and you'd have to keep nice and quiet so he wouldn't hear you and find out what a deviant little slut you are."

They both knew that Sherlock already knew full well the sorts of things they got up to, even though they always waited until he was out of the flat or played at Greg's house. Sherlock had long since stopped rolling his eyes at them after he deduced their activities. That wasn't the point.

John kept a light grip on Greg's wrists with one hand and reached round to stroke the hard bulge in the front of his jeans with the other. Greg tipped his head further back to rest on John's shoulder.

"Close the lid," John ordered.

Greg lifted his head again, thought for a moment then, leaning more of his weight back against John's body, awkwardly hooked his foot around the back of the lid and pulled it towards him.

As soon as the lid slammed shut John pushed Greg forward and bent him over the top of it.

"Stay there. Take your trousers off then put your hands back behind your back."

While Greg followed his orders John opened his bedside table drawer and took out some soft rope and lube. He came back to the chest and kicked Greg's feet further apart so his hips were lower before giving Greg's backside a quick slap. "Good boy."

He tied Greg's arms together wrist to elbow and then looped the rope through the large metal handles on each side of the chest, securing him to the lid. He then took the rope from the handles to just above Greg's knees, pulling his legs open and holding them there.

Job done, he stood back for a minute to admire his handiwork. He couldn't leave Greg like this for too long as he was taking most of his weight on his stomach but John reckoned he'd be done fairly quickly. So would Greg if the small puddle of pre-come collecting on the floor between his legs was anything to go by.

John stripped off his own trousers, coated his fingers in lube and started working Greg open. Within minutes Greg was biting his lip, trying not to beg.

"Say please." John told him.

"Please John, please fuck me, please."

"Certainly."

John slicked himself up, put the head of his cock against Greg's hole and pushed forward in one long, smooth motion.

"God, oh God, fuck… yes… Christ…"

"Oh, fuck… This is not going to take long at all, Greg."

"Please. Hard as you like."

"OK."

John gripped Greg's hips and started pounding into him, setting a brutal pace. Greg's muttered litany of curse words died away to grunts and gasps as John slammed repeatedly into him. John was expecting the slap of skin on skin to be joined by the scrape of the chest across the floor but it didn't move an inch.

With one final firm thrust and a loud shout John buried himself balls deep in Greg's arse as his orgasm peaked. He collapsed over Greg's back as he caught his breath and his vision came back from white-out. "Jesus…"

"John…" Greg's voice was strained.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." John pushed himself up, off and out. He slid onto his knees on the floor behind him and reached between his legs.

Greg gasped as John grabbed his cock and started wanking him. "Oh God, please John, please…"

"Yeah, you've been good, you can come. Come on, let it go for me."

Greg groaned and John felt him pulse in his hand as he came in thick spurts against the side of the chest. "God, you are one gorgeous fuck, Greg Lestrade."

Greg got his breath back and replied, "Thanks - but don't think this gets you out of dinner. I'm starving now."

John chuckled as he started untying him. "You're always hungry for something - must be why I love you."

Greg straightened up and rubbed his wrists before giving John a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too - and your new toy box."

"You mean my big manly chest?"

"That too… now go get me a cloth so I can clean my come off it."

"Yeah, good idea…"


End file.
